


Pretty Boy

by DJ_is_Tired



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Taehyun, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Kang Taehyun, Taehyun in dresses bc yes, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, yeonjun best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: Yeonjun doesn’t know.Taehyun feels so much prettier like this, but he can’t show it just yet. He has no idea how his boyfriend will react to the skirts and the makeup. Instead, he wears it around his room, flaunting it only for himself.Because Yeonjun doesn’t know, and Taehyun’s afraid of what he will do.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Pretty Boy

Yeonjun didn’t know.  
They’ve been dating for five months now. Taehyun knows he will have to tell him eventually, but he isn’t ready. 

The only person that knew was his mom. She found one of Taehyun’s dresses while doing laundry and asked him about it. He broke down and told her the truth, begging for forgiveness. His mom had comforted him, promised she’d keep it a secret, and told him she loved him. Taehyun hopes Yeonjun would do the same.

Taehyun reflected on the date he just came back from. He smiled as he took a sip from the milkshake Yeonjun had bought him as he made his way to his room. He loved the simple dates Yeonjun took him on. He made everyday fun and less stressful.

Taehyun shut the door to his room and looked in the full length mirror. He was dressed in his school uniform, his tie lazily draped across his shoulders and his top button undone. His face was bare and he felt so bland. 

He needed a confidence booster.

Taehyun quickly changed into a light pink dress, one that had a flowy skirt that swayed when he moved his hips. His smile grew as he spun around his room, admiring how he looked in such a pretty outfit.

He then laid out all the makeup he owned, which wasn’t much, but was definitely a start. He looked through his eyeshadow and found a light blue and pink, reminding him of cotton candy and matching his dress. With what little makeup knowledge he had, he put on the eyeshadow along with some other light makeup.

He looked in his drawers to find two hair clips, pink and blue, and pinned part of his hair back. He looked like bubblegum, cotton candy, and confidence. 

He felt pretty, and so much better in this fit. He was about to start cleaning up his make up when a knock on the door startled him. The voice that followed made him go rigid.

“Taehyunie? Are you in there?”

The door knob turned and Taehyun felt his heart drop.

No no no not now!!

Yeonjun stuck his head into the room, staring at his boyfriend dressed in a way he has never seen him before. 

Taehyun didn’t move, his mouth hanging open and eyes watering. 

“S-Sorry.” Yeonjun said, averting his eyes and closing the door.

Taehyun turned back to look at himself in the mirror.

His confidence disappeared completely, replaced with humiliation and something worse; Disgust.

——

Taehyun wished he had waterproof mascara. After crying for nearly an hour, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. He also changed out of his dress and into shorts and a t shirt, which took his mind off of how revolted he felt at himself. 

He wasn’t sure of Yeonjun’s thoughts but he was sure he agreed. He was weird, unusual, gross. He shouldn’t feel pretty in a skirt and he shouldn’t feel confident in makeup. 

Taehyun tried to keep himself from crying again when he heard someone knock on his door. 

“Taehyun honey? Yeonjun has been waiting for you in the living room for a while now. He wants to talk to you.”

Why is he still here?  
What would he say to Taehyun?  
Was this the end? Would he break up with him?

Taehyun dried his face with a towel and built up the courage to go meet Yeonjun. However, the boy was waiting in the hall outside Taehyun’s door.

Taehyun found he couldn’t form words.

“Taehyun, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to barge in like that. I hope you can forgive me and if you aren’t ready to talk about that then that’s okay I’ll just pretend like I never saw it, okay? But don’t think I love you any less. Please. I love you so much Taehyun and I’m really sorry.”

Taehyun couldn’t stop himself from crying again. Yeonjun rushed forward, hugging Taehyun tight in his embrace and stroking his hair. After some time and a short walk to Taehyun’s bed to sit, Taehyun managed to stop crying and leaned up from Yeonjun’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry” Yeonjun said again, stroking Taehyun’s back. 

“I want to share it with you.”

“Y-you do?”

“I just wasn’t ready.”

“...please forgive me.”

“I do. I just hope you can accept it and understand and...and..”

“I’d never stop loving you based on what you like to wear, Taehyunie.”

Taehyun nodded and wiped at his eyes, a smile finally finding its way onto his face. Yeonjun hugged the younger again before grabbing his hands.

“Can you show me?”

“What do you want to see?”

“Everything!”

Taehyun smiled as he headed to his closet, pushing aside his school clothes to reveal an array of colorful dresses, blouses, and skirts.

“Here’s one of my favorite dresses.” Taehyun said, holding up a short light blue dress with sleeves that were off the shoulder. 

“It’s so pretty. I bet it looks amazing on you.” Yeonjun said to see Taehyun smile and flush. 

“I was wearing this dress earlier.”

“That’s right! With the cotton candy style makeup! It was adorable.”

“Yeah...you didn’t look happy.”

“I was shocked. I was kind of upset that I didn’t know about this, but after some thinking, I realized I shouldn’t be selfish and should wait until you want to tell me.”

“And...it’s okay now, right? Do you actually like the feminine clothing or do you want me to wear boy clothes?”

“First off, clothes don’t have gender, baby. And secondly, even if I didn’t like it it wouldn’t be my place to say. You like what you like and I would never want to take that away. But either way, I love these clothes on you.”

Taehyun smiled and set down the dress. He walked to Yeonjun and sat in his lap. Yeonjun’s hands immediately found his waist. Taehyun kisses him quickly and brushed his nose against the older’s. Yeonjun sighed and gushed about his boyfriend’s cuteness before kissing him once again. He kissed him long and slow, trying to show the younger just how much he loved him.

“Thank you, Yeonjunie. I love you.”

“I love you, Kang Taehyunie.”

——

{2 months later}

“Are they looking at me?”

“Yeah, because you look hot.”

“I’m so nervous.”

“Trust me baby, they are looking at you because you’re attractive. Standing out is not a bad thing. They’re probably thinking all good thoughts.”

“And if they aren’t? What if they think I’m weird or gross or—“

“Who cares? You probably won’t ever see them again, and they’ll probably forget in a week anyways!”

“You’re right... I guess.”

“The only thing that matters is that I think you’re attractive and adorable. You’re beautiful and handsome. You’re literally the hottest person in this mall.”

“Hotter than you?”

“....yeah. And way cooler.”

Yeonjun watched Taehyun shake his head in amusement, making his dangly earrings jingle. They stopped talking as they walked closer to the food court, Taehyun’s heels clicking faintly in the background. After they ordered at one of the restaurants, the lady behind the counter gasped.

“That dress is so cute! Where did you get it?”

Taehyun, shocked, looked down at the baby blue dress. “That clothing store across town that no one can pronounce the name of.”

The lady laughed and handed Yeonjun his card back. “I know the one. It looks amazing on you.”

“T-thank you.”

Yeonjun smiled fondly at Taehyun as they found a place to sit. 

“See? Am I ever wrong?”

“I guess not.” Taehyun said with a grin that made Yeonjun’s heart swell.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as cute as I imagined it!! Taehyun in a dress is,,, a vision. Also I love TaeJun so much ahahah <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading! (Kudos and comments make me smile like dis :D)


End file.
